


我可是直男哎（02）

by Koleee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koleee/pseuds/Koleee





	我可是直男哎（02）

葡萄柚和白木香混合的信息素不受控的从每一个毛孔渗透出来，甜腻的气味无意间惹扰了隔壁间alpha的心绪

厕所里的Bucky被传来的燥热弄得有点神志不清，不能一个人回家，他咬住牙关拼命的抑制住喘息，一个人恐怕连车都找不到

他摸索着放在裤带里的手机，拨通了Loki的电话号码

“嘟..嘟..嘟..”

手机传来的冷漠的女声提醒他拨不通的信息，浑身发抖的omega泄气的把手机丢在地板上，Bucky暗骂一声见鬼，咒骂着那个不靠谱的发小，身体瘫软得只能倚靠在隔板上轻喘着粗气

得找个alpha，只要是个alpha就行

Bucky深吸了一口气，自暴自弃的妥协了，他勉强撑住地面在地上挣扎的爬起来，弓着腰艰难的按下厕所的门把，他很清楚，再不走的话只要一会儿的时间外面的alpha就会堵满他的门间

刚寻得一片清净的Steve抬起头就看到倒映在镜子里面猫着腰眯起眼打量着自己的棕发omega，脸颊红润的像是被放在蒸炉里蒸过那样，是这个omega的味道，他露出担心的表情扭过头看着他

呃...Bucky的眉头蹙起一个小皱纹，这戏剧性的相遇，他有点怀疑这是Loki逼他相亲的把戏

Bucky歪着头思考了片刻，就他了

他像是抓到了救命稻草一样磕磕碰碰的撞上Steve的胸膛，手臂像磁石那样紧紧贴在他的脖颈，贪婪的蹭向alpha的味道

显然矜持二字不会出现在发情omega的字典上

Steve顿时怔愣住，望着怀里面色潮红的omega

出大问题，我可是个直男啊

话虽如此，Steve还是扶住面前的omega，浮在鼻尖上浓郁的信息素和不省人事的状态无一不提醒他这是一个进入了发qing期的omega

“帮帮我..嗯哼..” Bucky扭动身躯闷哼几声

着急的alpha温和地缓慢释放出自己清列的信息素包裹住怀里的omega，臂弯里微微颤抖的身体逐渐平稳下来，但他们都清楚，这只能解决当下的燃眉之急

他需要个alpha，而他是个alpha，Steve想他不能不负责任的把一个omega随意的丢给哪个其他的alpha

Steve搀扶住怀里的omega，接过前台递过来的房卡摁下了通往楼房的电梯

刚进玄关，Bucky就急不可耐地用脸蹭着对方，鼻尖不时的碰到alpha颈间的腺体，“Steve...”嘴里轻唤他的名字，嗯嗯哼哼地嘀咕着什么，蜜糖般的气味不一会就代替了空气的位置

Steve无奈的别过脸躲避omega的热情，他摁住男人四处点火的双手，轻声细语的告诉他，“嘿，嘿，清醒点Bucky，我给你去买抑制剂好吗？”当然回应自己的只有喘息和哼声。

蓦地，怀里的omega突然使出不知道哪里来的力劲，伸出手强硬地掰过alpha的脸，涣散的双眼看住Steve好像责怪起他身为alpha的不负责任，于是他缓缓的凑过去，用两瓣红润柔软的唇肉贴了上去——

“ ？！” Steve感觉到自己的脑子嗡嗡作响，自己一个直男，被另一个男人摁着头强吻了，而最奇怪的是自己竟然没有一点点不适的感觉，甚至身体的本能令他感受起omega湿软的触感

被惊到身体僵硬的Steve任怀里的omega肆意舔弄自己干涩的嘴唇，他困惑的内心挣扎着关于自己到底是不是直男的问题，可这一切迹象都表明了自己从始至终认知的错误

Steve定睛的看着怀里的男人，顿了顿，最终摈弃掉那些拘束他已久的陈旧想法，他想或许他喜欢的从来都是某一个人，而绝非字面上的男人女人又或者是哪个omega

他无声的正式对空气宣布，自己的直男生涯到此结束，虽然现在还可能谈不上喜欢

说罢，Steve抬起手摁住omega的后脑勺，夺回了属于自己的主动权，两条舌头似打斗一样互相搅弄，彼此吞食着对方分泌出来的唾液

两人疯狂的亲吻着踉踉跄跄的跌在床上，Bucky几近被吻到窒息的微微推开alpha，埋在他的颈间贪恋的吸取气味

身体一股接着一股的热流催促着自己，Bucky难耐的低下头隔着布料覆上他的柱体，渴求的望向急喘的alpha，“Steve...” 他的声音像羽毛一般挠着Steve的心头，“肏我，求你了。” Bucky带着哭腔的剥开自己身上的衬衫和脱下湿透一大片的裤子

Steve顿时感觉到浑身的血液开始沸腾，裤裆里的东西越发感到撑得难受，他把赤裸的omega推倒在床上，左手抚上他的乳尖细细揉搓

瘙痒的湿软嫩肉渴望着更大更粗的东西进入，急不可待的Bucky半撑住身体，使不出力的双手半天褪不下alpha的裤子，不满的发出哼哼的声音又重新倒在了床上浪荡的撸动自己直挺欲滴的阴茎

喉结频繁滚动的alpha动手褪下了碍事的裤子，粗硬发紫的阴茎从内裤里弹了出来，Steve伸出手用手指在omega软熟的口腔里搅弄，几秒后手指上沾满的唾液被alpha均匀的抹在身下的巨物上

翻过身的Steve从床头柜里抽出酒店自备的最大号的套戴在自己的柱体上，他觉得自己这点安全常识还是要有的

“Steve..快点” Bucky面色通红的催促起alpha，情动让他身下的蜜穴不断的涌出水来，“嗯..哼..” 他讨好似的把白皙的双腿盘上男人的腰肢

Steve粗喘的吐出几口气，“乖..别急...” 他压下身体安抚的亲了几口omega，一手扶住阴茎蹭向Bucky早已被浸软的穴口，柱体的炽热让omega禁不住的哆嗦了一下，可Bucky还是向下扭动住腰肢，穴肉一息一合的吞向等待已久的肉棒

在看到Bucky饥渴的样子后，Steve毫无预兆的撞了进去，湿润的穴口让他进入的毫无阻障，“嗯..哈！”一下就吞了半截的Bucky满足的发出叹息，在心里感叹道这比自己家最大尺寸的自慰棒还要大的

alpha就着半截阴茎快速的操干着扭蹭着大腿试图全部吞下去，Bucky湿滑的液体让他很快就适应了alpha的巨大，“进来...嗯哈..快”他扭蹭着大腿央求Steve想吞入更多

崩断理智的Steve粗暴的掰开omega的大腿，低吼一声挺身干了进去，“嗯哼...哈啊！” Bucky被塞满的那刻绷紧了脚趾尖叫，屋里甜腻的信息素瞬间飙升

“哈嗯...快点..嗯...”前列腺被情潮刺激的Bucky使他渴求着alpha的肏弄，Steve将手撑在他的头两侧，整个身体笼罩住omega挺动起腰身快速地抽插起来

“嗯...再..快...嗯啊。” 穴肉像是无底洞一般无节制的索求着，湿软的蜜穴被阴茎一深一浅的带弄起来发出啧啧的水声淫荡的充满整个房间

“慢...stev...哈嗯！..唔..” Steve低下头贴着omega汗湿的额头，唇对唇的堵住他的话，下身还不忘的比刚刚还要卖力的快上几倍，alpha伸出手揉搓抚弄起挺立的乳尖，“嗯...这边..这边也要...哈嗯” 

Bucky着急的挺身把另一半未得到安抚的乳头往alpha的嘴里送，Steve看着omega荡漾的表情暗骂了几声脏话，他低下头含住omega硬挺的乳头，男人的牙尖不时的刮过嫩红的乳晕引的Bucky惊喘了一声

被连连刺激的Bucky软嫩的壁肉收缩吸嗦着alpha又胀大了一圈的柱体，夹的愈发紧致的后穴让Steve粗喘的叹气，悬挂在脸颊上的汗珠随着一次次动作的掉落下来，他的龟头蹭过omega酥痒的某个点时，Bucky的嗯哼声都变了调，“那里...哼嗯！” 放在alpha颈间的手软绵绵的悬挂着

Steve再次找准了地方用埋在肉穴里的阴茎往那里不要命的研磨顶弄，“太深了..啊嗯...Steve”爽到抽搐的omega受不了的高亢尖叫出声，电流一般的酥麻快感覆盖满了全身，炽热的阴茎完全不同于平时抚慰自己的冰冷的塑料电动棒

Steve动手把他的双腿屈折在omega的胸前，以更深的姿势挺入进去，他低下头含住Bucky泛红的耳尖细细吸允着，“哈嗯...前面.嗯..难受...” Bucky爽的抓紧了床单，用力的连关节都发红，阴茎被一波波快感充斥的发疼，得不到释放的omega哭喊的央求

Steve一面喘息地肏干起身下的omega，臀肉被震的不断的抖动，一面腾出手上下撸动着Bucky的柱体，前后夹击了几百次的快感全方位的击溃了omega，Bucky泪关崩溃的失控，尖叫的射出把alpha的腹肌沾的一塌糊涂

陷入情热的omega把Steve折腾到凌晨三点才肯罢休，累的像是负重跑了五千米一样的Steve硬是坚持住扣出睡晕过去的Bucky里大部分的浊液，然后躺上去给自己和omega盖过厚实的被子，沉沉的睡了过去


End file.
